1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a slipper sock, and a method for use in its manufacture. More specifically, the invention relates to slipper socks for providing enhanced comfort and protection to the wearer's feet, and methods for use in their manufacture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reinforced socks designed to be worn without shoes are commercially available in a variety of forms. For example, some socks have rubber-type treads applied to their lower surface (i.e. the floor contacting portion known as the sole), while some others have a flat leather-type sole applied to the lower surface of the sock.
In the leather-soled slipper socks, a flat piece of leather-type material is typically positioned on the bottom of the sole, and a narrow band of leather material is secured around the periphery of the sock. In such slipper socks, the leather-type material is typically secured to the sock at the terminal edge of the leather-type material overlay. Although such articles therefore provide some reinforcement of the bottom of the sock, the thin piece of leather-type material does not provide any significant protection for the wearer's foot. As a result, such products are typically limited to indoor wear, where the risk of incurring stone bruises and the like is minimized. Furthermore, when the prior art slipper socks are worn, the wearer's foot has a tendency to slip relative to the leather overlay, particularly along the sole of the article. This lateral relative motion of the sock with respect to the leather sole can cause the article to be uncomfortable when the wearer is walking, and can enable the sock to form wrinkles beneath the wearer's foot. This can in turn lead to discomfort and even the formation of blisters on the wearer's foot.
Examples of slipper socks are illustrated in the following patents:
U.S. Design Pat. No. 347,518 to Stewart illustrates a slipper sock design having a sole applied to a sock. There is no footbed illustrated, and the sole portion only extends up a minor portion of the sides of the sock, with the remainder of the design just being the sock material.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,276,671 and 4,317,292 to Melton describe a sock having a flat sole applied thereto; the sole does not extend over any portion of the side of the sock.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,272 to Guille describes a sock and bedroom slipper combination having a sock with a fibrous sole secured thereto by way of a molded side portion of flexible plastic material.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,852,272 and 4,907,350 to Chilewich describe a method for making a slipper sock which includes the steps of adhering a foam insert and suede outer to a sock, inverting the sock and sewing around the perimeter of the sock's sole, then turning the sock right-side-out for wearing. The foam insert is illustrated as being a flat piece of foam material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,585 to Fons et al. describes a slipper sock having a rubber sole liner. The sock is embedded within the rubber liner, with a major portion of the sole of the sock not being bonded to the rubber sole, so that the bottom of the wearer's foot will contact fabric rather than rubber. The rubber sole liner terminates at the sides of the sock, and does not extend over the foot portion thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,494 to Johnson illustrates an insulated sock having an arrangement of non-stretchable fabric combined with a plurality of panels of stretch fabric and an inner shell of insulating material. The fabrics are lined with a waterproof, breathable liner. A stretch cuff is connected to the open end of the sock.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 297,068 to Lee illustrates a design for a combined stocking and slipper. The design includes a cuffless foot covering having an arch, and protrusions along the sole.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 317,376 illustrates a slipper sock having a pointed toe and stripes along the side thereof. It does not appear to show any kind of sole overlay.